She Loved Me
by Echo1317
Summary: Max and the flock are trying to settle down at Ella's school in Arizona. Iggy/ OC, FAX. Post- SOF, I think. First in Jason Aldean series. 1st MR fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This is my first Maximum Ride fanfic, and the first in a series of fics with titles that corespond with song titles by Jason Aldean. It's kind of stupid, and the sequels (yes, plural) are really weird. I can't remember when it's supposed to take place, but I think it's not too long after School's Out Forever.

Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson! I do not own anything except Annabelle. (My friends have the rights to all of Ella' other OC friends, seeing as they're based on them.)

* * *

Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

"Yes, Total, I am very sure you cannot come to school with us!" I said for the hundredth time that day. Total hmphed and stalked back into the house. I rolled my eyes. That dog was dead set on becoming a student along with us.

Mom had enrolled us (us being the flock- me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy) in the school Ella went to here in Phoenix, It was called Rio something, I couldn't remember. We (this time being me, Fang and Iggy) were entering as freshmen to be with Ella, and Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel would be going to the elementary school down the street.

Fang trooped out of the house with Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel in tow. No one but Angel looked all that happy at the prospect of going to school regularly again. Mom was already waiting in the car. As we all piled in, she went over all the rules with us again. I tuned her out and instead watched the neighborhood roll past us.

"Have a great day!" Mom called to us as we clambered out on to the sidewalk outside of the school. A mumbled chorus of thanks came from us, and she smiled softly. "I'll pick you up at 3:20!"

Angel, Nudge and Gazzy started walking down the sidewalk. I looked after them apprehensively, not wanting them to leave. I wanted to run after them and grab them and take them all home. Wow, talk about overbearing.

Ella led Fang, Iggy, and I in the opposite direction. I did a quick 360, but no one appeared to be dangerous, so I relaxed- a little. Ella waved to a group of kids standing near a large tree. There were 3 guys and 10 girls, all waiting patiently in a small cluster or Ella to join them.

"Hey, Guys! This is Max, Nick, and Jeff," Ella said cheerfully. They all seemed nice, so I smiled at them. "Ok, this is our, um… cult, I guess you could call it! This is Kristi, Kate, Meg, Jon, Jose, Rachel, Lizzie, Matt, Evelyn, Ellen, Shelly, Cleo, Lisa, and Annabelle- who is actually not here…"

We shook hands and we all chattered about nonsense for a few minutes before the bell rang. Ella led us inside one hallway, and we got our schedules. Mine and Ella's were the same, as were Fang and Iggy's. The two pairs of us diverted, and I couldn't help but worry. I knew I shouldn't as much as I did, but I couldn't help it, it was a natural impulse.

Then I heard something I'd hoped was gone forever.

_Miss me, Max? _

* * *

Who is that? I bet you can guess. :) I will probably update tomorrow. Please reveiw! Thanks.

-Echo1317


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here!

**

* * *

Iggy's POV**

Our first three classes went by without a hitch. Turns out, we actually know a lot more than we give ourselves credit for. More even than half of the freshmen. Fang and I had the same schedules, so I was pretty much just following him around, trying to map out the school in my head. Then, as always, things got a little messy.

On the way to lunch, Fang overheard some guy saying… uh, inappropriate things about Max. You can just _imagine_ how well that went over. In the end, Fang and the guy both got sent to the principal's office for fighting. And I was left to wander blindly around the school.

The thing about this school is that the architecture- not so great. There are random bits of wall and stuff jutting out all over the hallways and grounds. I tried my best to follow everyone's footsteps to the cafeteria, but I kept bumping into stuff. Walls, garbage cans, trees. You name it, I probably cussed at it. I was close to giving up when a warm, soft hand slipped into mine.

"It's a confusing place, isn't it? Don't worry, though, you'll get used to it soon. I walk around this place with my nose in a book all the time," The girl said. She began to lead me somewhere, and I almost didn't follow, but a little voice in my head (not like Max's) told me to go with her. "I'm Annabelle, by the way. I think we were introduced earlier, only I wasn't exactly there."

She spoke easily, as if she'd known me way longer than a few minutes.

"I'm Iggy- but you probably already knew that right?" I said, realizing my mistake too late. Here I was Jeff. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Iggy it is," Annabelle said softly. I heard someone whistle a few feet away.

"Shut up, jackass!" Annabelle yelled. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Aw, come on, Annie! It's cute, you and what's his face here," A guy called back.

"Don't pay attention to Brandon," Annabelle muttered to me, "He's had a crush on me since I moved here 2 years ago, but I hate his guts."

I grinned. It was times like these that my evil genius brain came in handy.

"You wanna really piss him off?" I whispered to Annabelle.

"I've already got a plan," She said back, "Just go with it, ok?"

Before I could say anything, Annabelle had stopped and turned to face me. I heard her swear under her breath, the words probably directed at Brandon.

"Ready?" She asked, putting her arms around my neck. I stood still, not quite sure what she had in mind. I nodded my head.

And then she kissed me.

* * *

God, these chapters are so short! They look so much longer in my notebook... Really, I must have giant handwriting, cuz this takes up 3 pages in there. (Please note that it is a smaller than normal notebook.) Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Fang's POV

I'd managed to charm my way out of in school suspension, thank God, and I was on my way to the lunch area. Hopefully, Iggy had found Max, and neither of them were too mad at me. I walked into the cafeteria, and quickly spotted Max. And Ella. And Kristi, and Kate, and Meg, and Jon, and Jose, and Rachel, and Lizzie, and Matt, and Evelyn, and Ellen, and Shelly, and Cleo, and Lisa. But Iggy was not with them.

Max saw me, alone, and her eyes narrowed. She got up and quickly came over to where I was standing.

"Where's Iggy?" She hissed at me. My face remained unmoving, even though I was quivering with fear inside.

"I thought he would be with you," I said. I knew how worried she was, because I was worried too. It's not like Iggy couldn't take care of himself, but when your family is constantly being hunted and one of them suddenly goes missing, you tend to assume the worst.

Max turned her back on me and started walking away.

"Max, please, I'm sure he's- " I began, following her out the door. I bumped into her because she had stopped dead in her tracks right outside the door.

"I found Iggy," She said quietly, pointing ahead of her. I followed her finger to see, a few yards away, was Iggy. And there was a girl attached to his face.

* * *

Yeah, this chapter is really really short. I don't like writing from Fang's point of veiw for some reason. I love Fang, don't get me wrong, he's great. But I'm horrible at getting into his head (you know like his mind set.). This is my last chapter for today. I wanna go see what else is on my mind grapes. (You gotta love 30 Rock!)


	4. Chapter 4

I know I said chapter 3 was the last one for today, but then I went to my profile and found out that I had a review! So this chapter is dedicated to bookworm, my first ever reviewer! Thank you so much!

* * *

Annabelle's POV

What exactly made me kiss Iggy? I don't know. Maybe it was Brandon. Maybe it was insanity (my favorite option by far). Maybe it was the electric spark I felt when I first touched his hand.

A few seconds passed, but he didn't pull away. Instead , he snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me tighter against him. It was as if the entire world just melted away and it was just me and him. I felt dizzy, but I couldn't bring myself to let go of this moment.

"Ahem!"

I tore myself out of Iggy's arms to see where the cough had come from. There, not too far away, was Mr. Smith, our history teacher. He looked… unhappy.

"Let's keep the PDA to a minimum, shall we children?" Mr. Smith said with false cheer. I blushed, and took a step away from Iggy.

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir. I'm very sorry." I replied hurriedly. Mr. Smith sighed and shook his head as he walked away, muttering something about "Back in my day".

I took Iggy's hand again. He had a goofy smile on his face, and he appeared to be a little dazed.

"That was, um… yeah," He said as I led him to the cafeteria's main entrance. I chuckled. "You wanna piss him off again?"

"Didn't you hear what Mr. Smith said? No more public display of affection. He'll have both our asses kicked out of here so fast we won't even know we're gone!" I laughed. Iggy frowned for a moment, then got a mischievous grin on his face.

"No, he said to keep it to a minimum. I can still do this," He said, putting his arm around my waist.

"Aha, but why would you _want_ to?" I asked him. I was a nobody. Why would he be interested in me? The question seemed to stump him.

"Well, you hate Brandon, right?" Iggy said, "And so far, I'm not too crazy about him either. So, let's mess with his head a little."

I was quiet for a few seconds,. I would love to get inside Brandon's head and rile him up a little, but this plan seemed like a train wreck waiting to happen. And if I might really like Iggy, this was going to mess everything up. But, of course, my mouth spoke before my brain did.

"Ok. Let's do it."

Iggy's smile widened.

"Annabelle, will you be my fake girl friend?" He said. I grinned.

"Of course, "I said, "Will you be my fake boy friend?"

"It would be my pleasure, good lady."

Oh boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/**NIt is 5:15 PM. Why am I typing? I honsetly can't remember. (Really, I don't remember getting up and turning on the computer and stuff. It's like highway hypnosis or something, when you get in your car after work and suddenly you're in your driveway but you don't remember driving home.) Well, here's Chapter 5.

I would like it to be noted that I changed the rating on this story, because I realized that there may be some stuff in here that may not be suitable for K (I can't find the lus sign on this keyboard...). Plus, I know there is some stuff in the sequels that is not suitable for K (Still can't find that plus sign. I'm starting to think this keyboard oesn't have one...)

Disclaimer: I hadn't done one of these for a while, so I thought I should go ahead and assure everyone that I am NOT James Patterson, and I only own Annabelle. (And this cool CD by Reckless Kelly... which is technically my mother's.)

_Copyright: These words (not the actual words, just the words in this spacific order) and plots are mine, and this may not be reposted on any other site by any user ezcept myself._

**

* * *

Max's POV**

_Will you leave me alone already?_ I thought impatiently at the Voice. Fang and I had lost sight of Iggy again after Mr. Smith had him and the girl off, so we'd gone in search of him. I was still pissed off at Fang, which gave me no patience for the Voice that had been nagging me all morning,

_Max, your mission is not complete. You must save the world._

"Look, isn't that Superman's job or something?" I said out loud. Fang looked at me quizzically, but I just shook my head.

_Just leave me alone for like a week! These kids need some consistency. Just one week._ I thought painfully. They needed some down time. I needed some down time.

_One week. Then, you move._

And then the Voice was gone. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of strawberry blond hair.

"Iggy!" I yelled to him. He turned to where I was standing a few yards away. I walked up to him quickly and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell, Max?" Iggy said, rubbing his arm. I then noticed the girl who was standing next to him, holding his hand. I vaguely recognized her as the girl he'd been sucking face with a few minutes ago.

"Where the hell were you? What were you doing? You scared me half to death, do you know that?" I yelled at him. He sighed.

"Please calm down, Max. You're making a scene," Fang said gently, putting his hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. When I opened them, I saw several curious eyes looking our way.

"Nothing to see here! Move along!" I yelled. They all looked away and scattered, embarrassed at being caught staring. I turned back to Iggy,

"You almost gave me a heart attack," I said through my teeth.

"I'm sorry, Max. But Fang got in trouble, and I couldn't figure out how to get to the cafeteria. Annabelle was just helping me out," Iggy explained calmly.

"And you decided to repay her by sticking your tongue down her throat?" I asked him. He blushed and looked down.

"I, well, see, uh-"

"That was my idea," The girl, who I now knew to be Annabelle, said. I looked (more like glared) at her. She was tall and slender, with coppery hair and soft, green eyes. She quietly explained what had happened, and what she and Iggy had planned. When she finished, I did a face-palm.

"Did Max just hit herself?" Iggy whispered to Annabelle.

"Yes," She whispered in his ear. He grinned, while she looked slightly panicked, probably afraid of what I might do to her. I turned to Fang.

"This is your fault," I said, poking him in the chest, "You fix it."

I walked around him without a second glance, going to find Ella. There was no way I was going to clean up this mess. This was a horrible idea, I knew, to leave Fang in charge of this. He probably didn't even see that there was a problem to fix.

* * *

Please review! I gotta go sleep... (It is now 6:04 AM, and I am logging out. :) )


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **It is 8:04, and here is Chapter 6! This one is super short because I intended it to be a filler chapter. I will be posting another chapter shortly.

* * *

Chapter 6

**Max's POV**

Three days passed and the Voice still hadn't spoken. I hoped maybe it had listened to me for once and taken a hike. Things were going pretty good, but- well, there's always a but, isn't there?

If the Voice was really only going to be gone for a week, how was I supposed to break it to everyone that we were leaving? Angel and Nudge had already been invited to a slumber party that they were ecstatic about. Gazzy had found a group of friends who enjoyed bodily odors about as much as he did. Fang had found his niche with Jon and Jose. And Iggy- ahem, this might take a little longer to describe.

Iggy was falling for Annabelle. And I don't mean little crush, get over it quick falling. I mean free falling so fast that not even his wings could catch him. Even if she did like him the way he liked her, we'd still have to leave in 4 days. No matter what, Iggy was going to get hurt.

And that stunk worse than the Gasman after a bowl of chili.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** One more chapter today. I might do another if I get more reviews! (And if my parents don't pick me up soon.)

* * *

Chapter 7

Annabelle's POV

I know I haven't lived all that long, but this had to be the best week of my life. I don't know what it was about him, but Iggy was beyond anything I'd ever dreamed of (including my demented fantasies about Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid). He was sweet, and kind, and gentle, and funny, and strong- and I was falling in love with him.

I knew I shouldn't. I knew he probably didn't love me back, not in _that_ way, anyhow. I knew it was stupid, and my brain said not to…

But we don't love with our brains, do we?

Iggy and I spent most of every day together, and I had become a constant fixture at Ella's house, where he was staying. I met him before school, after school, between classes, during classes. We were always together. Even if he didn't love me, at least I could pretend. At least for a little while.

It was Friday, and Ella had invited me to spend the night at her house. I had graciously accepted; Ella was one of my best friends (not to mention I got more time to spend with Iggy). When we got to her house after school, I put my bag in her room before heading to the kitchen. I was almost there when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," Iggy whispered in my ear. His breath tickled, giving me goose bumps.

"Hey," I said back.

"Can I show you something?" He said hesitantly.

"Sure," I said. He took my hand and led me expertly down the hall and out the back door. We dove into the forest, winding quietly amongst the trees until we reached a secluded clearing. A brook ran softly over a rock bed a few yards away. The grass was as green as could be, with sprays of wildflowers everywhere. There were birds, too, chirping and singing without a care in the world. It was so amazing.

"This is beautiful, Iggy," I whispered, for fear of upsetting this serene setting if I spoke too loud. It was a picture right out of a storybook. I half expected Snow White to come running out of the trees and burst into song.

"I though it sounded nice," Iggy said, grinning, "I'm glad you like it. Come here."

He took me out into the middle of the clearing. He pulled me into his arms and had me stand on his feet, swaying us slowly back and forth to the music that was happening all around us.

"Close your eyes," He said, "Listen."

I obeyed without a second thought, snapping my eyes shut. My arms were around his neck and my head was resting on his chest. I prayed that this perfect, indescribable moment would never end.

The stream babbled and sparrows chirped. Wind rushed over us, creating a new element to the song. There was a quick ruffling noise, which I attributed to the birds.

And then, suddenly, it all stopped.

"I love you, Annabelle," Iggy said, "Open your eyes."

My eyes flew open, and what I saw did not give me time to process the fact that Iggy had just proclaimed his love for me. You can imagine how surprised I was to find that we were no longer on the ground. We were above the tree tops, hovering high in the air. How, may you ask?

That would be the wings coming out of Iggy's back.

* * *

Oh, Iggy. Max is going to kill you for letting Annabelle know your secret! I'll miss you.... JK, Iggy doesn't die- in this fic. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

A/N Hi! Sorry it took so long to update. I can only update at my grandmother's house. Keep reading, and I'll keep writing!

-Echo

* * *

Chapter 8

MAX' POV

_You're time's almost up, Max. You should start gathering everyone's things._

Oh, great. The Voice was back. Again!

_I can always choose to ignore you, you know. _I thought stubbornly.

_When have I ever steered you wrong? All I've done for you has gotten you here, to your family, all in one piece._

Crap. The Voice had a point there. It had gotten us here, hadn't it?

_Fine, _I thought dejectedly,_ We'll leave day after tomorrow._

I was flying with Fang near the house, just for a chance to spread our wings. Mom had gone to pick up the pizzas we'd ordered, so Ella was with Angel, Nudge, and the Gasman. Iggy had run off with Annabelle somewhere.

In the distance, I thought I saw a hawk hovering above the trees. As we approached the hawk, I saw that it was no hawk at all. It was Iggy, with Annabelle balanced on his feet. He was holding on to her, and she to him, and she looked... happy. Not scared. Not freaked out. Not on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Not any of the normal reactions. But _happy_.

I felt guilt overwhelm me. How could I do this to Iggy? There was no way I could tell him we were leaving.

I shot down through the trees till I landed on the hard ground. Tears stung my eyes. I felt Fang land next to me.

"Are you alright?" He said, putting his arm around me. I didn't even think enough to be angry with Iggy for exposing our secret. I shook my head no.

"It's not fair," I whispered, "Why can't we ever be happy? For once, I would love to have some kind of normal, some kind of constant, some kind of- "

But I didn't get to finish my thought.

Fang's mouth was on mine, kissing me passionately. Instead of pulling away, I fought the direct urge to run and gave in. My mind went blank, and all I could feel was Fang, right here, right now, just _Fang_.

And then the Fly-boys came.

* * *

Ah! Fly-boys! This is no good....


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I intend on finishing this story tonight. Now, my friend Shelly had my notebook, so how might I be posting all of this, you ask? Through the magic of G-Mail! I love the internet. It rocks. :)

* * *

Chapter 9

They descended on us in a swarm. 20, 30, 40; they were coming so fast I couldn't count them all. I cleared my head and started fighting back. A few roundhouse kicks, punches, some bam-and-slam, and Fang and I had taken out most of them. What was left flew away, but I knew they'd be back, and soon.

"We've got to get out of here," I said hurriedly. Fang nodded in that silent way of his, and we both took off into the sky. Since Annabelle apparently knew about our wings, we didn't bother to fold them in when we landed on the outskirts of the clearing where the house was. Iggy and Annabelle came storming out of the forest at the same time we did.

"What the hell is going on, Max? I thought all the Fly-boys were destroyed!" Iggy yelled angrily.

"I did too, but I guess we were wrong," I muttered to him. We were met at the door by a panic-stricken and pale Ella.

"What were those things?" She asked, her voice shaky and scared. I put my arm around her and led her inside. On our way to the living room, I briefly explained what Fly-boys were- I just left out what they were sent to do.

Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy came running down the stairs (how many times had I told them not to do that?), each holding two backpacks. Angel threw me mine, Nudge tossed Fang his, and the Gasman put Iggy's in his waiting hand.

"What, so now you have to leave?" Annabelle asked Iggy. She looked (and sounded) somewhere between angry and sad, with just a hint of hysteria thrown in the mix. I cast her an apologetic look.

"Annabelle, I'm sorry," Iggy said softly, holding her tight around her waist, "I thought- I mean- I just- I- "

"Don't, Iggy," Annabelle said coarsely, closing her tear filled eyes, "Just don't."

She tore herself out of Iggy's grasp and ran up the stairs. We heard a door slam, and Iggy flinched at the sound.

"We'll come back soon, I promise, " I told Ella, pulling her into a hug, "Tell Mom I'm sorry."

The flock followed me outside. I hoped the Fly-boys wouldn't come looking for us here again.

"U and A, guys," I commanded. They took off after me, gliding up above the trees. We flew in an easterly direction, although I wasn't quite sure where we were going. I'd figure it out soon. After a while, I flew over to Iggy, who'd been flying a little ways away from the rest of us.

"I'm so sorry, Iggy," I said softly.

"It's not your fault, Max," Iggy said in a monotone voice, "We would've had to leave soon, anyways."

"I know, Ig, but still, I- " I began, but he had already flown farther up into the sky. I thought I heard him say something as he went, but it was probably just the wind.

"She told me she loved me."

* * *

What the what?! Iggy left? Even after that whole mushy 'I love you' scene with Annabelle? This must be resolved...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N The last chapter! Whoo! My first multi-chapter fan fiction is finished. I am very proud of myself.

* * *

Chapter 10

**IGGY'S POV**

It was worse than any experiment they'd ever done on me. It was worse than any fight with the Erasers or Fly-boys. It was worse than when Jeb left. It was worse than anytime the flock had been separated. It was worse than the first time I opened my eyes and realized I couldn't see anymore. None of those things compared to what I was feeling now. With every breath I took, I half expected to break apart.

I tried to ignore it and forget for a while. Just the wind on my face, the air around me.

But it didn't work.

Annabelle just wouldn't leave me alone. All I could hear was her last words to me, over and over again in my head, like a broken record.

_"Don't, Iggy; just don't." "Don't, Iggy; just don't." "Don't, Iggy; just don't." "Don't, Iggy; just don't." "Don't, Iggy; just don't." "Don't, Iggy; just don't."..._

I could hear the pain in those words, and it cut me even deeper to know that they were coming from her. I let my mind travel, back to when we were in the air together.

_*Flashback*_

"I love you, Annabelle," I said quietly, "Open your eyes."

Silence followed. My heart pounded. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. Was she sad? Angry? Did she hate me? Crap. What felt like an eternity passed, and I finally spoke up.

"Um, Annabelle? I can't really, uh, see your expression, so..." I trailed off, unbelievably mortified. I didn't quite know what to do, so I gently began lowering us to the ground.

"I knew it," Annabelle whispered. I stopped in mid air, hovering again. "I knew the guy I loved was an angel. I love you."

She laughed a little, and so did I. I beamed, and we went up again. Annabelle kissed me, and I willingly kissed her back. This was something I could get used to...

_*End Flashback*_

And, of course, then the Flyboys came. Those bastards ruin everything. But at least we had that week together. That one, perfect week. And even if Annabelle never spoke to me again... I probably wouldn't be ok, but could still do what had to be done.

Because I could live with knowing that for a while, just a little while, she loved me.

* * *

What?! He didn't go back?! Is that a sequel I see in the distance?.....


End file.
